


I'm Engaged To Captain America?

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Crying, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers, M/M, Morphine, Poor Tony, Tony Giggles, Tony's Hilarious, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets his wisdom teeth taken out and is given a high dose of morphine. Bucky, Steve and Clint arrive to pick him up and Bucky starts recording the whole thing because he knows what morphine does. The trip back to Avengers Tower leads to some entertainment from Tony and a concerned yet joyed Steve, who can't wait to show Tony the shenanigans that went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Engaged To Captain America?

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my poor friend who was convinced he was engaged to Captain America after he got his wisdom teeth out. The absolute destroyed look on his face when I told him he wasn't made me laugh and I felt so bad. It then ended up allowing me to create this gem here. Rated mature just for the small mention of sexual content then the dirty little rascals implying it at the end.

His wisdom teeth should have come around when he was seventeen or twenty five. But no, here Tony was, forty years old, getting his wisdom teeth out. Steve, Bucky and Clint dropped him off at the dentist's clinic before going on a shopping trip and lunch. Tony wasn't exactly pleased to be going to get his teeth out. But they were becoming a problem and Steve was starting to get bothered by Tony's constant complaining. When Steve informed the others that he was going back to get Tony after his treatment was done, Clint and Bucky tagged along. Steve didn't really want them to come along because he'd seen videos of people after their wisdom teeth had been taken out. The blonde knew Tony would be dosed up on some sort of pain relief and would most likely be completely out of his mind. Bucky already had his phone out as they turned into the car park of the clinic and Steve scowled at him in the front view mirror.

"Buck, put your phone away," he scolded.

"What? No way! We're going to get video evidence of Tony off his head," Bucky snorted.

"Steve I like your best friend, he's awesome," Clint mused.

The pair exchanged a high-five, chuckling like high school kids as they fumbled out of the car. Steve rolled his eyes and killed the engine, before stepping out. He'd slowly been watching Clint and Bucky becoming friends over the past few years. In fact, Bucky had been doing really well with becoming friends with everybody, including Tony. If anything, Bucky and Tony bonded most when Tony got to work on his arm. And that was like taking a kid to a candy store for the very first time, Tony was his big child. They'd gotten engaged just over five months ago after dating for a year and a half and plans for the wedding were going down smoothly. Steve just wanted it to be a private service with close friends and work friends, Tony wanted a full on wedding with the media included. They would come to a conclusion soon enough, but for now Steve just enjoyed being in Tony's presence, loving the fact that he could wake up to him every morning.

"This is going to be great!" Bucky exclaimed, nudging Clint.

"You're telling me. I can't wait until we get to show this to him and watch the shame slowly cross his face," Clint laughed.

"You fellas are absolutely cruel y'know that!" Steve yelled, wandering slowly behind them.

"It's not cruel! It's entertainment! You're just annoyed because we're doing it to your fiancé," Bucky scoffed.

They made their way inside the clinic, where they were greeted by a full lobby. Wow, lots of people here with teeth problems right now Steve thought. He wandered over to the desk where the receptionist was and asked for Tony Stark. She told him that Tony should be coming out any second now. To which Clint made some ridiculous joke saying _'it was a bit late for that now'_ ,which then had Bucky in stitches, laughing hysterically. Steve simply scowled at the pair like an irritated father with his two sons, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited.

"Thanks for getting rid of my pain doc," a drawled voice echoed down the hallway.

Steve turned his gaze to the two heavy doors, catching a glimpse of Tony through the small windows. He was nursing ice packs against his cheeks and Steve couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Bucky had his phone up already, filming Tony's arrival as the brunette looked away from the dentist.

"That's alright Mr Stark, I'd eat soft foods for maybe two or three days just to give your gums time to heal where I took the teeth out," he issued.

"Okay," Tony replied, his voice sounding an octave higher than usual. "Thank you, again. D-do you know if someone's here to get me?" he asked.

"Your friends are here," the dentist answered, patting Tony on the back before turning away.

Tony's gaze met Steve's and he smiled, even with the ice packs against his face he still looked like a bright ray of sunshine. Steve tried to hold back another chuckle as Tony started walking towards them.

"Steve!" he exclaimed, voice pitched high and eyes wide.

"Oh wow, he's gone," Clint cackled.

"Hey Tony," Steve replied.

"Wow..." Tony whispered, dropping the ice packs in the bin as he grabbed for Steve's arms.

He looked at the blonde with widened eyes, mouth a gap in wonderment. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Steve who glanced at Bucky briefly who stood by his side.

"You're so beautiful," Tony drawled, smiling stupidly.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," the blonde answered.

"Oh, this ones a flirt!" Tony barked. "He's a feisty one," he chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"This. Is. Perfect," Bucky interjected.

"Steve you're just...oh my god...you're perfect," the brunette whispered.

His hands ran across Steve's chest and down as he gave the blonde a once over. Tony's words and actions had a mind of their own, the morphine kicking in quickly. He traced his fingers along Steve's abs through his tight grey shirt and smiled foolishly again. Bucky and Clint were nearly ending themselves, until Tony heard them, gaze falling on them.

"Bucky? Clint?" he spoke.

"Hi," they replied, in unison.

"Oh my god you guys came here to get me too," Tony croaked.

"Well sure, we didn't wanna' just have Steve come and get you," Bucky answered.

Tony grinned.

"Oh I love you guys," he slurred.

Before Bucky or Clint could react, Tony was bringing them in for hugs and a few kisses on the cheeks. The pair squawked like birds and tried to push Tony away. Steve laughed loudly, slapping his knee as Tony crooned at the pair. Maybe it was going to be a bit enjoyable after all.

"Alright, let's get you home before things start getting weird," Steve soothed, resting his hand on Tony's back.

"I get to go home with you?" Tony asked, eyes sparking with interest.

"Yes Tony, we live together, all of us," Steve chuckled.

"I have the best life," the brunette gasped, looping his arm around Steve's.

Steve tried to hold back his laughter as the four of them made their way outside. Tony literally let out a high pitched cry of joy when he saw the car, which was his car but being doped up on the morphine made him unaware of a lot of things.

"That...is an awesome car!" he exclaimed.

"That's your car Tony," Steve replied.

"Are you serious! Am I rich?" Tony questioned.

"You're a billionaire," the blonde mused.

"Oh yeah! So I am. Wow. Oh, just...wow," the brunette murmured.

And maybe he just needed a little reminding.

"Come on, let's get you home," Steve sighed, ushering Tony into the passenger seat.

"Dammit, phone ran out of charge!" Bucky exclaimed, clambering into the back of the car with Clint.

"Here use mine," Clint offered.

"Thank you very much," Bucky replied.

"Wow Buck, so polite," Steve laughed.

"Fuck off, punk," the brunette scoffed.

"Hey! Watch your gosh darn language. Steve doesn't like bad words," Tony scolded.

Clint glanced at Bucky as they started howling with laughter again.

"He's a bit adorable like this!" Bucky cackled, slapping his hand on his knee.

"Steve, why are they being mean?" Tony questioned, his eyes widening so big they could be mistaken for cartoon eyes.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette, a small smirk playing on his lips. _Okay, maybe he is a little adorable_ he thought. The blonde started the car as they pulled out of the car park, Bucky and Clint straightening themselves up as they put their seatbelts on. Steve reached over and grabbed Tony's seatbelt, pulling it over his chest as he clipped it in.

"Watch where your hands are going buddy," Tony giggled.

He _fucking_ giggled.

"This is going to be used as blackmail one day," Clint chided.

"You won't do anything like that you two or I'll break your phones," Steve lectured.

"Rude," Clint retorted.

The super soldier rolled his eyes as he looked straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. Tony was quiet beside him, nursing his sore jaw, most likely regretting throwing the ice packs away. Bucky was still holding Clint's phone up to capture everything in the back while himself and Clint had a hushed discussion. Steve heard a small whine from Tony and his face flooded with concern as he glanced at Tony briefly.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked.

"Di-" Tony paused. "Did you just call me sweetheart?" he questioned.

"I did," the blonde hummed.

Tony giggled again like a damn schoolgirl, biting his lip, only to regret it as he winced again. Steve was maybe starting to enjoy it a little.

"You guys he called me sweetheart," Tony drawled, smiling stupidly yet again.

"Cute," Bucky commented, with a wicked grin.

"So...Steve what do we do? I mean I'm a billionaire and stuff. But, do we work? What's our job?" the brunette queried.

"You really are too far gone," Steve sighed, shaking his head. "We're superheroes," he added.

"Superheroes? Really?" Tony snorted.

"Yeah, you're Iron Man," the blonde soothed.

"You're lying," Tony mumbled.

"No I'm not see for yourself," Steve responded, pointing to an old newspaper from the New York attack.

The brunette blinked a couple of times, before picking the newspaper up and squinting at it. A small grin twitched at the corner of his mouth as he read over the words. His eyes fell on the pictures and he recognised Steve, despite being covered in dirt and looking rather worn out.

"We really are superheroes!" he yelled. "But...I don't see Bucky," he huffed.

"That's because Bucky wasn't around then, it's a long story. I'll tell you later okay?" Steve offered.

"So I'm Iron Man, we solved that. Clint, you're uh-" Tony stopped, frowning slightly.

"Hawkeye," Clint answered.

"That's it, then Nat's Black Widow, then there's Thor, and Brucie is Hulk," Tony hummed. "So that just leaves...Steve, you're Captain America!" he screamed.

"Tony stop screaming," Steve sighed.

"B-but you're Captain America! He was my favourite when I was a kid! I looked up to you! But you're here! In 2015! What the hell I'm so confused! You're gorgeous!" Tony cried out.

"Alright Tony, calm down honey," Steve crooned.

He rested his hand on Tony's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bucky was having an absolute whale of a time recording all this. Tony's gaze fell on Steve's hand, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks as he stared. The brunette's gaze fell on a ring that was on Steve's finger. It made his heart sink suddenly.

"You're already with someone?" Tony asked, pain ridden in his voice.

Bucky and Clint's faces fell also, even on his morphine, Tony sounded so damn upset. While it was funny, the crippled look spreading on Tony's face made them feel guilty.

"I'm not _with_ just someone. I'm with the most caring, handsome and sweetest fella I've ever had the good fortune of knowing," the blonde issued.

"What's his name?" Tony questioned.

"His name is Tony Stark, or he sometimes goes by Iron Man," Steve replied.

"That's me..." the brunette whispered.

"That's right doll," Steve breathed out.

"Wait, if-I...if we're a couple, that ring...I gave it to you?" Tony quizzed.

Steve nodded, running his thumb over Tony's knuckles.

"I'm engaged to Captain America?" he choked out.

"Baby we've been engaged for five months," the blonde answered.

"Baby," Bucky chuckled.

"I'm engaged to Captain fucking America!" Tony howled.

"Language," Steve hissed.

"Sorry..." Tony murmured, sounding like a wounded puppy as he hung his head.

Clint started laughing again as Bucky punched his arm and told him to be quiet.

"I can't believe it," Tony spoke.

"Well you better, we're getting married in three months," Steve mused.

"I'm engaged to Captain America," the brunette repeated.

Silence.

"Oh my god," he whined.

Suddenly, without warning, Tony burst into tears, sobbing like he'd just gotten told the best news on the planet. Steve squeezed his hand, face twitching with worry again as Tony cried hysterically. Clint and Bucky were literally biting so hard on their lips they might draw blood, their laughter spluttering out in broken pieces.

"Tony are you alright?" Steve questioned.

"I'm going to marry Captain America!" he wailed, his breathing coming out in choked gasps as he covered his face with his hand.

"For gosh sakes," the blonde groaned.

He pulled up to a nearby curb and parked the car, turning his full attention to Tony who was still blubbering like a baby. Bucky and Clint basically lost all sense of their bodily movements, laughter erupting in the small space of the car. Even Clint's phone had been discarded somewhere and Steve was kind of grateful for that. Clint grabbed Bucky's arm as he dragged them out of the car, hanging onto each other for dear life as they staggered onto the footpath, falling on their asses on the way there. Steve rolled his eyes again, facing Tony as he cupped the brunette's face in his hands.

"Hey...Tony look at me," he whispered.

"You swear we're getting married?" he coughed out.

"Yes Tony, gods honest truth," Steve replied, running his thumbs across Tony's tear stained cheeks.

The brunette cracked a smile through the tears as Steve lent forward and kissed him sweetly. Tony didn't feel any pain in his jaw as a few tears still slid down his cheeks. His hands came up for grasp Steve's shirt as he held into him tightly, eyes falling closed. When Steve pulled away, Tony still kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment.

"I got so worried. I thought someone else took you. I was about to get so angry. 'Cause I love you Steve. I love you," Tony whimpered, shaking his head as more tears fell.

"Tony, you're allowed to say that, you've been saying it since we got together and you've never stopped. It's okay, you're just a little overwhelmed from your morphine. I've got you. You'll be fine sweetheart," the blonde assured him.

Tony nodded slowly as he let out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. He still wept, but a lot quieter this time as Steve squeezed him tightly, holding him close. The blonde soothed Tony with tender words, lulling the brunette into a calmer state.

"Can we go home hubby?" Tony sighed.

"Of course we can," Steve chuckled.

"Mm, love you," Tony mumbled, into Steve's shoulder.

"Love you too," he breathed out.

Tony gasped suddenly, eyes widening as he pulled away from Steve.

"Have we had sex!" he exclaimed.

Steve burst out laughing then, forgetting his worry as his shoulders trembled violently.

"Yes Tony, yes we have," he responded.

"I think I'm deceased," Tony wavered.

His fiancé simply smiled and held him close. They'd certainly had enough hilarity for one day.

* * *

"I can't believe you recorded this!" Tony yelled.

After all the hilarity of the previous day, Steve sat Tony down in front of the TV the following night to show him exactly what went on. The blonde laughed as he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wandered over to Tony who was sitting with his arms folded across his chest. His morphine didn't wear off until late last night, but Tony was sound asleep by then anyway.

"Correction, Bucky recorded it on his phone, then recorded the rest on Clint's," he mused.

"Still, I can't believe you let them get away with it," Tony huffed.

"You're such a grouch, it was hilarious. But I got concerned when you started bawling your eyes out," Steve replied, placing himself behind Tony.

"So thoughtful honey," the brunette grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that Shell Head," Steve crooned.

He sat back against the sofa and then grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling him back so he sat between his legs. His fiancé lent into the touch, before snuggling himself under the blanket that Steve had brought over.

"Shut up Spangles," Tony grunted, leaning his head back on the blonde's shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you, I might have recorded you later on in the night. And you kept asking about us, y'know..." Steve whispered.

Tony raised an eyebrow as the video kept playing where he saw himself leaning against a wall.

_"We had sex?"_

His voice sounded genuinely surprised and hushed as he clapped a hand against his cheek.

_"Yes, Tony for the hundredth time,"_

_"Am I any good?"_

_"You scream loud enough,"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"You asked,"_

"Oh god," Tony groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

_"I didn't want you to answer it like that though,"_

_"Well how else was I supposed to answer it?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Exactly,"_

_"This is so embarrassing. Apparently I'm a screamer! My god Steve you must fuck me pretty hard!"_

_"Not so loud!"_

Groans of disgust filtered the room in the video and Tony actually laughed, knowing that it was the others reactions. They didn't exactly want to overhear the conversation going on between the pair.

"I hate you so much," Tony complained.

"Lies, you love me," Steve whispered.

"Nope, no I don't. I'm considering not even marrying you now," the brunette joked.

"Well I'm offended because yesterday you were overjoyed," the blonde answered.

"I was on morphine! But then again, I am joyed to be marrying you Capsicle," Tony chimed.

"Not long now," Steve issued.

"I know, I'm nervous," Tony sighed.

"Me too. We'll be nervous together," Steve hummed.

"God I love you," Tony chuckled.

"Sap," the blonde retorted.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna' do about it?" the brunette challenged.

Steve grinned coyly as he snaked his right arm around Tony's waist. His hand trailed under his shirt as he started pressing kisses up Tony's neck. The brunette hummed and tilted his head to give his fiancé better access. He breathed in sharply as soon as he felt Steve's hand linger lower, slipping past his waistband.

"I can think of a few things," the blonde whispered, grinning with a Cheshire grin against the brunette's skin.

"Lay it on me, Captain," Tony moaned sweetly.

"Gladly," Steve purred.


End file.
